


Bedtime

by Depressedhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe
Summary: youve had a long day and tetsu is here to make it better
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tales_of_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/gifts).



Beat didn't even begin to describe it. After a long day at work, all you wanted was to get home and fall into your husband's arms. Maybe you could even convince him to just order takeout that night. It had been a while and you were in no mood to deal with trying to make dinner. A night curled up watching trashy reality shows sounded like the perfect way to decompress. Relief hitting to see Tetsu already splayed out on the couch. Tie half undone, shirt mostly unbuttoned, his arms spread out as if he was just waiting for you to get back to fill them.  
  
That being exactly what you do. Crawling over him as he wraps you up, greeting you with a kiss on your forehead. "Welcome home shorty. Long day?" he mutters nuzzling into your neck. Listening as you rant about the day you had just had, your boss making comments on your work, still having a few emails to get to before bed later that night. The whole time his hands stroking through your hair. Patiently waiting for you to get everything off your chest before saying the magic words you'd hoped to hear. "Wanna just order something tonight then babe?"  
  
He knew you all too well. Reading the exhaustion emitting off of you from the moment you came through the door. Grabbing out his phone and calling up to your favorite pizza place down the street. Sending you off to get changed into something more comfortable before the food arrived. Coming back out only to see the pizza sitting on the table ready for you along with a glass of flavored tea. While he wasn't always the most open with his feelings, the little gestures never failed to let you know how much you mean to him.  
  
Letting you help him with the dishes before the two of you went to brush your teeth and get settled for the night. While you didn't know it was the all small domestic things that pulled at his heart. Just being able to have you there with him for all of it. Knowing that no matter what happened during the day he could come home to you and enjoy having these moments with you. Before you could get your laptop out he had already pulled you in bed with him. Wrapping his arms around you and trapping you against him. You knew better than to fight him at this point. It wasn't often that he kept you from working but when he did decide to it meant you well and truly needed a break. Even if you didn't realize it yourself.  
  
His palms pressing against your back, rubbing in small circles as you relax into his embrace. "Think you've done enough for one-day baby girl. Just relax and let me take care of you yeah?" Grinning as he feels you nod against his chest. Having you turn over so that your back is pressed again him. As much as he loves seeing that adorable blush on your face, he's not going to tease you tonight. Gently rubbing up your leg and side, while kissing along your neck. "Mind losing these for me?" he asks pulling on the hem of your shorts. Sliding them down along with your underwear, he bites back a comment on you clenching your thighs together.  
  
"Shh don't worry love. I got you." easing you legs back apart some as his fingers dance across your clit, forming small circles around it. "That's it, sweet girl. Just relax for me." you soft moans filling the space around you. Being so caught in the moment, the soft whispers coming from behind you it took you by slightly by surprise when you felt the tip of his cock brush against your entrance. Rocking his hips so that he slowly sinks into you never ceasing the rhythm he'd set with his fingers. Fully sheathing himself right as you cry out, pleasure washing over you. He nestles in, keeping an arm around your hips to stop you from grinding back on to him. "No Tetsu, what about you?" your protests falling on deaf ears. "I'm good just like this bellflower. Now stay still and sleep. You need it."  
  
He knew if he could get you to just quit moving long enough that you'd lose the seemingly never-ending battle you fought with sleep. It didn't take long before he could feel your breath even out and muscles completely relax. Knowing you had finally passed out for the night as he closed eyes. Basking in your warmth, in having you linked to him as sleep overtook him as well. The small moments catching up to him again. All the intimacy and love shared in them. The knowledge that he'll get to wake up with you and do it all over again the following day lulling him into sweet dreams.


	2. so you like cam boys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo catches you watching a cam show

It had been such a long day for Tetsu when he finally arrived home all he could think about was his sweet girl rushing in to greet him as usual. Walking in the door he was disappointed, to say the least being met with silence. Letting out a long sigh as he sets his bag down and kicks off his shoes. He decided to go looking for you, thinking perhaps you had just fallen asleep somewhere yet again. The thought of seeing you cutely curled up with your glasses half hanging off almost making up for the lack of the normal hugs he'd get when first getting back.  
What he wasn't ready for was to get to the bedroom you shared and hear you whimpering as a male voice growled out soon after. Tetsu felt his heartbreak a little on the spot. After years together he never once even entertained the idea that you would cheat on him, let alone bring another man into the home the two of you had built together. Steeling himself for the worst he pushed the door open quietly as he felt his pulse quicken.  
Yet there you were sitting at your desk, laptop open, as a video played across the screen. Your fingers plunging into *his* sopping wet cunt as the screen continued to display a man slowly teasing his own cock. The words growled out from the stranger's mouth "Ah, I bet you'd be such a good little girl for me." Your head was thrown back as your climax continues to build. Moving your fingers faster along your clit as you other hand trails up to cup your breast.  
You were getting so close and Tetsu knew it. Watching the scene play in front of him as he comes to the decision of what to do next. He could see the comments racing along with the video. This wasn't just some average porn. You had specifically set up to watch a live show of this guy which had your boyfriend questioning just how often did you do this? Was it always the same guy that you were seemingly infatuated with? Or were there others as well?  
His thoughts were broken off as he sees the muscles in your thigh start to twitch, the telltale sign that you were about to topple over the edge. "You know bunny..." His voice startling you from the haze you had been lost in. Your legs clamping shut at the embarrassment of having being caught in the middle of the act.  
"If a show was what you were wanting...you could've just asked." His voice lilting. Yet the gleam his eyes doesn't match. You sat helpless to move as he strode across the room only to slam the lid of your laptop closed, cutting off the stream. Losing his tie as he continues his way over to the bed before taking a seat on the edge. His eyes glaring at you as he begins to palm himself over the fabric of his pants.  
"Well go on baby girl. Wait are you waiting for?" He asks nodding his head in your direction. "You wanted a show, didn't you? Spread those pretty legs of yours open and show me how you were touching yourself thinking of another man." The tone he used leaving no room for argument. You knew that you were in for it.  
But the hungry look he was giving you helped fuel you to turn your chair in his direction before letting your fingers drift between your legs again. His gaze roaming over your form before rolling his eyes. "Tsk. Open them wider baby. You were acting like such a shameless little slut before, no reason to hide now."  
Gasping in surprise as your movements falter. Finally recognizing the look he had been giving you the entire time. He was jealous. "Love, I'm sorry. I didn't...let me make it up to you. Please?" your voice smaller than you had intended. Desperate to make amends, knowing that you had unintentionally tapped into his insecurities. "Let me show you how much you mean to me, babe? Or you can take your anger out on me if you want."  
You don't miss the flash of relief in his expression. The offer having helped queal some of his internal struggles. You were still his after all. He was still the only man that you would allow to see you like this, that you would beg for, and that could touch you. It wasn't enough however to stop him from following through with what he had planned.  
"I don't think so, baby girl. You wanted to touch yourself so bad then do it. I won't lay a single finger on you." Your groans of protest only causing him to chuckle. He wasn't going to give in no matter how much you tried to pout and cry your way out of it. You knew that the only way this was going to end was by playing his game. Giving in to his demands.  
Unbuckling his belt before lifting his hips to let his pants drop before settling back down on the bed. His eyes still never once leaving you as he watches you spread your legs open for him finally allowing him to see you on display. Your fingers finding purchase back on your clit as you slowly start to circle around the aching bud. "You're allowed to cum as many times as you want bunny. But don't you dare think of stopping till I do." his hand helping glide his cock free from the restraints of his boxers. Lazily stroking it as he leans spreads out a little, fully determined to put on a personal show just for you.  
"Be a good girl for me and touch yourself properly. If you manage to keep going then I'll give a reward. What do you say, sweet girl?" Grinning at the way you whine. You had been so damn close before, still sensitive from being denied the first time. His hand starting to move faster as he lets out a low groan. The sound is enough to make you clench against nothing as your own speed picks up to match his own. Crying out his name as your climax finally washes over you. Panting as you look back up at him, the look of expectation written all over him.  
Then remembering his words from before. He fully expected you to keep going for as long as it took him to reach his own high. Having never been one to back down from a challenge before and with the promise of reward for behaving you let your fingers slip back down inside you. Trying to keep your pace steady and fight against the desire to shut your legs. Tetsu had driven you into overstimulation plenty of times before but the was a first for making you bring it upon yourself. "That's it bunny." His praise soothing as you continue on with renewed vigor.  
Your constant whines and whimpers only driving him to hold off on finally letting go. He's determined to make sure that you cum again before he does. Your arms now starting to quiver along with your legs. You're unsure if you can keep going, the stimulation growing overwhelming as your thumb circles tightly around your clit. The pressure finally releasing as you scream out from another orgasm hitting you.  
His chest starting to heave slightly and shallow breaths fall from his lips. The burning in his eyes no longer from jealously but now lust. His head tipped back as he squeezes around the base a bit tighter. His pace picking up even more before he hisses out, toppling over the edge. You completely spent as you bring your knees to your chest. You hear him chuckling once again as the sounds of footsteps make their way over to you. "Come here, pretty girl." His arms wrapping around your waist and under legs before lifting you up to bring you into bed with him.  
Allowing you to curl against him as he places small pecks along your temple, only to stop and press his forehead against yours. "Just relax for a bit bunny." your heartbeat calming as he treads his fingers through your hair.  
"Tetsu..." you start only to be cut off by him placing his lips against yours. "I know. It's alright baby girl. Besides don't think that the night is over just yet. Still have to give my good girl the reward I promised her." His voice returned to the teasing tone you had grown so used to hearing. Smiling as you cup his cheek "Actually I was hoping to ask you something?" His eyebrow raising as he waits for your request. "I was wondering if maybe you'd record yourself for me? Ya know...so I have something else to watch whenever you aren't home."  
Grinning as he rolls over on top of you, kissing you deeply. His fingers running down your side before latching on to your hip. "I'll think about it. But since you seem to be feeling better already...how about you let me take care of you for now? See how much more of a good girl you can be and then we can talk about this suggestion of yours hm?"


End file.
